Such production machines are generally known. These include a large variety of production machines, mainly machine tools. Products are manufactured by these production machines under the control of the control device. They have a number of mechanical, electrical, hydraulic etc. components.
Due to the variety of components, there is a problem in the operation of such production machines of being able to predict in time when and which component needs to be replaced or serviced. Such predictions are at present still very difficult and inexact. For example, the detection and evaluation of raw data depends on operating states. Furthermore, there is frequently only little discriminatory information available. A further problem can exist in that the raw data is only indirectly suitable for the component to be monitored. For example, currents for drives are used in order to obtain information on axle bearing damage. Furthermore, the raw data evaluation is frequently not of sufficient quality because additional information cannot be used in the evaluation.
According to prior art, damage prediction and damage assessment depend mainly on the experience of a service technician. Therefore, component replacements are also regularly carried out prematurely to enable unpredicted shutdown times to be avoided. Servicing intervals, for example, are also chosen that are shorter than would actually be technically necessary.